


Watch My Flow

by Tasyfa



Series: Atomic Pageantry [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, do not copy to other sites, rnmweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Liz gets to see two oceans that summer.





	Watch My Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Roswell New Mexico Week on Tumblr, for a combination of the fic prompt and lyrics from the song prompt:
> 
> Fic prompt: If I could do it all over again   
> Song prompt: “Return of the Mack”
> 
> [watch my flow]
> 
> Double drabble that kind of veers off of the fic prompt part right into the song lyrics. Oh well!   
> ~ Tas

The Ferris wheel on the famous pier is a required photograph. It's the only one Liz takes that doesn't have her feet in it, toes painted coral, the colour peeking through the sand, the waves, and the splash of the outdoor showers just off the beach in Santa Monica. 

The water is warm, salt stinging a little on nose and shoulders, places she's caught too much sun. Liz resolves to be diligent with the sunscreen even when not on a beach. 

Coastal Maine is a different creature. The beaches here are rocky; the water cold even in August. Some mornings are filled with fog so thick Liz can hardly see the abundant trees along the shoreline. 

The Atlantic has a wild, desolate beauty she hadn't expected, after the soothing warmth of the Pacific. It's as if the earth's water becomes more outgoing as it moves west. 

West across the USA, anyway, between the parallel longitudes which encase this country she calls home.

Two oceans, and Liz Ortecho can't believe she's not only seen both of them but gone swimming in them, too. Capturing the journey of her restless feet in a scrapbook, documenting her adventures and her dreams. 

For Rosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr if you'd like; same username. My ask box is open!
> 
> And yes, same Tasyfa as in the OG Roswell fandom once upon a time (and pretty near everywhere else, too).  
> ~ Tas


End file.
